1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belts and more particularly apparel and tool belts.
2. Prior Art
People who carry tools to perform their task usually employ a single belt, a pouch attached to that belt and tools inserted into the pouch. The belt is worn around the person's abdominal region, above, below or across their apparel belt. One problem that occurs as a result of this situation is that the person's apparel is pulled in a downward direction causing discomfort and constant attempts to adjust. Another problem is that the belt presses the abdominal region inward, opposite to where the tools are carried also causing discomfort to the wearer. The result of these problems is that the person's apparel is in constant disarray. Pain and discomfort increases proportionately to the length of time worn (the tool belt). Further, the person will normally shed their tools, postponing the completion of their task.